Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments described herein generally relate to a process kit for a semiconductor process chamber, a semiconductor process chamber having a process kit, and a method for depositing a silicon based material therein.
Description of the Related Art
In the fabrication of integrated circuits, deposition processes such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD) or plasma enhanced CVD processes are used to deposit films of various materials upon semiconductor substrates. These depositions may take place in an enclosed process chamber. The process gases used in the depositions deposit films on the substrate, but may also deposit residue on the internal walls and other components of the process chamber. This residue builds up as more substrates are processed in the chamber and leads to generation of particles and other contaminants. These particles and contaminants can lead to the degradation of the deposited films on the substrates causing product quality issues. Process chambers must be periodically cleaned to remove the deposited residue on the chamber components.
A process kit may be disposed in the chamber to help define a processing region in a desired region within the chamber with respect to the substrate. The process kit typically includes one or more liners. The liners may be configured to assist in confining the plasma to the processing region and help prevent other components in the chamber from being contaminated with deposited materials, such as the residue mentioned above. The process gases may be supplied above a substrate support. A purge gas may be provided from below the substrate support to prevent process gases from reaching areas at the bottom of the chamber and causing deposit of residue in the areas below the substrate support. The process gas and the purge gas may be removed from the process chamber using a common exhaust disposed away from the process area, such as around an outer perimeter of the process chamber, to prevent mixing of the purge gas with the process gas in the process area. Using the arrangement described above, unexplained arcing and particle formation can occur in the process area above the substrate causing defects in the products made in the process chamber. Thus, there is a need for an improved process chamber or improved processing component in the process chamber to prevent this unexplained arcing and particle formation.